Old Man Potter
by sarmad88
Summary: Harry's rage ignites in King's Cross. Now he must suffer the consequences and witness the terror that shaped the man who would one day become the pitiful, delusional, yet most powerful Light Lord in existance. Time Travel. Grindlewald. Oneshot


_Disclaimer_: Sorry ladies I can't do any magic tricks-oh right this is a disclaimer. No I don't own HP! Don't sue-I have weapons made of ink and paper and I know how to use them.

--

"Harry, the time for Disarming is past! These people are trying to capture and kill you! At least stun if you aren't prepared to kill!" - _Remus Lupin_ to Harry

- Rowling, J.K. _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_. New York: Scholastic, 2007.

--

There was far too much that I could have done, but I choose the path that was easiest. In front of me was a train. This train would take me to a place far away, I did not know where, but it would take me there. Behind me is an old man. His description is important as this old man was my friend and mentor for a very long while.

I spent a lot of my life beside him, trusting him with everything I had. But at some point or rather I realized that in reality that trust only worked one way, in the moment of it all he had left me to die. He had given me a task that he knew that I would not survive from accomplishing. He left the task of destroying all that was evil in our world, to me, a teenager.

This was too much for me. I could not take it, I could not bare it. I yelled and I shouted. I screamed in the platform, my magic bashing away at everything around me, Albus Dumbledore, dressed in his moonlight robes and long tall hat looked at me with anger and fury, oh the hatred he had. I could never even tell you at that moment how much the man wanted to murder me.

"No I will never go back!"

"You must, you have to Harry. Only you can save them, you are the chosen one, I leave all of it to you, my dreams, our reality, everything that everyone has worked so hard to protect rest in your hand. Harry do not betray them. Harry you are the only one, you have the power, you have the skill, you have the heart. Please, do you not understand? You are assured that this is not a mistake? Do not be a fool Harry, if you get on that train, do not think for a second that I will not stop you," he said his voice deadly cool. I know he would stop me, oh yes. He can certainly try, but I would never let him get the better of me.

While I was alive he had the edge, he had everything on me. But we are dead now I am taking this. No way.

There was nothing in this deed that I was about to do that was considered noble, but nobility aside I wanted to survive this! No! I had to do this, for all it was worth I could not live a life being the monster trapped in the cage.

There was so much about me that was imperfect. I have a bad temper, when I get angry; whenever I am enraged I tear the very fabric of the universe around me. The molecules to the smallest atoms to the tiniest electrons separate themselves from my magic as I bash it around the platform. Dumbledore's aura looked dark and purple.

The intensity of his anger was no match for my own. Did he honestly believe I would go back to fight Riddle? That I would die for them one last time? Why should I? Why did it have to be me? Is it selfish to want to _not_ suffer? True as humans all of us have to suffer, but there must be limits, we can only go so far before we break.

"You bastard, you set me up to die! You killed me, you murdered me. You sent me on a fool's task to get me killed by a curse that took away everything from me. You sent me to the Dursley's, you kept me in the dark about everything. It was because of you that Sirius is dead- how many other people have you fucked over you Son of a Bitch! How dare you come at me, come at me telling me that I have to return? What answer were you expecting? "Yes sir, I will go back because Voldemort has the Elder wand? "Fuck him, Fuck you! Fuck all you!"

"Harry be reasonable, your friends and family need you. The world needs you. Without you this entire planet will fall apart, our reality will distort, there will be nothing left if you are gone, and Harry your existence is far more valuable than you know! If you leave now, if you take that train I cannot possible tell you what will happen, Harry we can never find out the extent of damage you may cause the flow of time if you get on that train! You must not get on that train!" he shouts at me, his large purple aura turning ugly.

The power that radiats from the flash of light tore apart the space between me and him, the dreadful sick feeling in the pit of my stomach was coming out, I could not have this! I could not fight anymore. I did not want to deal with this shit!

"Believe me _Albus Dumbledore_! I am being reasonable, look around you! Look where we are, you have been waiting for me in the junction of death and you think that I am not the one being reasonable! Oh God what kind of sick bastard are you, even when I am dying, even when I am dead I have to see you! Why do you follow me like this? Can't you people just leave me alone," I am angry, I am hurt.

There is so much I want to tell him. I walked out in the front of that bastard Riddle and died for everything this old man believes in. There is so much I wanted to get off of my chest, sure I could have been more reasonable as he said, but now is not the time for it, its time to let him have it. He can't just tell me what to do now that I am dead. I am not going to just stand by.

"What do you plan to do once you get on that train Harry, in fact why are you still holding that disgusting creature. It's a monster Harry, that creature is the representation of an evil twisted baby who will only grow up to be an even more twisted monster. That child is of no importance and you have to throw that disgusting thing into the tracks, Harry you have no idea what you might do the world if you take that baby and go into the train. And believe me when I say I will kill you, even if you are already dead- if you even try and bring that child with you into the after life, that thing is sated for limbo," Dumbledore roared as he bashed my body into the train, his power that was like a heavy hammer banged across everything around me. It chocked the life of me as it squeezed against my body tighter, this man was going to try and bully me into being the next Light Lord! Me. Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, the Chosen one, the Champion. Who does he honestly think he is dealing with?

"I will not let go of this baby, it is because of you that this thing exists today. You never trusted him, you never helped him. He was bitter and lonely; you never showed him your true face. All you ever did was hide behind a mask of light and lecture on about good and evil, knowing full well that such things are but illusions, you bastard; you think I am just going to let this kid go, dump him into the tracks? Leave him here with you?" I screamed my power sending out a force that knocked over and cracked the very floor of the train station, a tornado of implosive and destructive nature flowed around me, pounding down everything and anyone that would get into my way.

I am dead. Voldemort killed me, he had the Elder wand, he had everyone in his mercy. He would win; he was going to get what he wanted after all this time. Despite all of my efforts I had lost, there is nothing left now but to let all of the things around me go. I want to surrender to death. Do I not deserve it, have I not earned it? That's where everyone I have ever loved are, that's where Sirius is, that's where my mom and dad are, that's where people that I have never met but would like to know are. There is so much about death that I still don't understand; the great illusion of dying is before me.

I can walk away, sure. I can go back to the real world, I can take up my wand again and try one last time. But I will not, I won't do it.

I am holding onto the crying and disgusting form a horrible baby who is possibly going to kill me, I know that this creature before me will grow up into something that I know that I am not ready to deal with.

Dumbledore is already sending out waves of destructive magic and my flesh is being torn by the howling winds that he sends forth. The Train station is disintegrating, nothing will remain I know that, when all is said and done this place is just in my head. This is a comfort zone I myself have created, but that is the important part.

I made this, and I can unmake it.

"Albus, I will not tolerate this any longer, you know me. You should know me better than most; I don't take this from anyone and will certainly never take this from you, do your worst but let me tell you that I am not going back. This is the end of my chapter, the end of my life, the end of my road. You can't make me do anything I do not want to do. I am going to take this baby into the train, we are going to leave in the train and if I have to I will take you into the train with us, we have lived long enough, and the world is not ready for us!" I said. I know it was arrogant of me, what was supposed to say; at that point anything could have been taken as a grain of salt.

"Harry if you don't return to the world now you may never get a chance, do not make me force you, even if this is your reality that you have created in your mind do not think I have no power over it. I have been waiting for you here, I have waited so long and I know you have a good heart. You don't want people to die, not for you, not for me, not for anyone. You are a good person, don't act like this, you can do so much good, Harry I am giving you one last chance," he tells me his eyes turning a dark shade of blue glowing power as lighting surrounds him, there is now nothing left but the train, me , and the crying baby I am holding.

"Sir, I told you I am not doing this, I'll fight you. I do not know if I can win but I will not be going down without trying, do not test me. I don't want to hurt you. You have done a lot for me I understand that. But you cannot take control of my life, not now! Not ever again!" screaming as my magic sent out from my body in waves as green thunderbolts burst out from my hands and feet and every part that I could focus from.

They turned to serpents and wrapped around the man who was covered in whirling blue lightning. He did not look impressed.

"Harry, do you think you can win against me?"

"I can try, Sir, I will try. I will take you with me to the after life, there is a better world. For you and for all of us, we are dead. We should not return- its not right, you can't make me do this. There are so many laws that are moral that we are breaking if you make me go back," I told him pushing forth more bolts of green lightning making the man shout in pain as he fell to his knees.

The man before me looked eve more furious, but he was so old. God I can't even tell you how old he looked. His hair was white; he was balding in so many places on his head. His eyes so wrinkled and sunken, was this man called the strongest in the world? No. What I see before me is an old man who was battered and weary from battle. I am sure I broke his heart by telling him that I would not go back, I am sure he believed in me, I know he trusted me.

He gave out so many of his secrets to me, but he never told me the secrets that were important to me! He tells me so much, but none of them really affected how I could use them, he could have trained me, he could sent me far off, he could have been more ambitious, there was so much he could have done. Dear God this man was such a fool, he trusted people at the wrong time, he blackmailed people for the stupidest of reasons.

Ultimately he would murder us all from the goodness of his heart.

The greater good, what a load of horseshit, the retarded old man's game to end all the endings. I sent more bolts of green furious lightning towards him as I held onto the crying monster on my chest, this thing was horrible. It was sick, it was vile, and the skin and flesh were ugly. It was sickly green and way beyond help. Something like this was far beyond mere redemption and it showed. Oh it showed Voldemort the baby who would becomes something that was more than flesh and bone, more than pain and carnage. I was trying to bring him or it into the after life.

I wanted to let the baby at least be reborn or sent to hell or wherever it was going to go. Anywhere would be better than this junction of life and death. When we die we all need to go somewhere.

I am going home.

I am going to take everyone with me. I am going to take this baby with me; I am going to take Albus with me. We three are too tired, too weary. There is too much anger and hatred between the three of us to last us into eternity. The old man still on his knees is crying, his tears are dreadful. He is angry at me of course. I betrayed him, I betrayed his dream for a better world. But I am only human, I have weaknesses, I wanted something better but I never got it. I will do the same for the dreamer before me, but still.

I kneel down next to him; his eyes still look furious, oh don't look at me like that. So I defeated you, it's my mind. It should not seem impossible, old man.

"Sir, please let's go on the train, we should leave. This world does not belong to us any longer," I whisper.

"Harry, you have no idea what you have done," he tells me looking at the ground, still more tears falling down. He looks ancient and tattered; his clothes are looking dirtier and the shine he once had is fading, human beings of flesh, blood, and oxygen. We are nothing more in the end after all.

"I know. I have doomed our world. He will win," I admit. I grab the crying baby on one hand and pull out my other hand and hoist him up, he is visibly limping. He looks angry still those tears still falling. Yes I have done it now.

"Why Harry, why do you hate so much?"

"I have always hated so much, sir. There was so much hatred festering inside of me that not even I knew existed. I have died. I have died with love in my heart, but when you told me I must return- that love turned into fear and fear turned to hate. I have lots of both, sir we should go. They will be alright, under his rule," I tell him guiding him towards the train.

"No he won't they will die, everyone you ever cared for will die,"

"Then we will see them in the after life, you told me before death is just one more journey. That was not a lie was it? Everything you have ever told me I took to heart, I don't always agree with you but there is still so much about what you tell me that I take with every fiber of my being. Sir, Voldemort will win, but someone will stop him. Whoever it is, is just not me, let's just take this creature and go."

"Do you have any idea where this train will take you? For all you know it will take you to the path of hell, Harry this world that you leave you may enter something that is beyond your imagination. Harry if you return to the world that you once belonged to things can change, you can still-,"

I just drag him into the train and force him inside. He looks furious and old, he is old. So old I can't even tell you how many years he has lived but I can honestly say there is still I lot I wanted to know about him. What was his childhood like, what kind of dreams that he had, what were his ambitions, did he love his family. What made him become this way?

Why?

Why?

There was so much that is left unanswered between the two of us. As the train is getting ready to leave I toss the baby to Dumbledore who catches it and looks at it with contempt. I just smile and run up and jump into the train as it leaves, I don't know where this thing is going to take us, but where ever it is it had better be better than the last world. Oh how much I hated that world, as I take a seat and grab the baby from Albus's arms I look at its dangerous twisted eyes, so much hatred and malice. I wonder where he will end up. Hell.

Most likely but at least there is certainty there. Maybe he will go into purgatory or some rubbish. I don't know, but I take it with us.

The train is moving faster and faster, cutting through the darkness. There is a large light in front of us and I don't know what is located past that light but I'll let to flow, for all I know I am going to hell. I did a lot of things in my life that could have gone better but whatever, I have made my choices. The old man is just gapping at the bright light and sighs.

"Harry I told you I would not let you go,"

"Sir-,"

The old man grabs my shoulders and with strength I did not ever thing was possible he bashes me through the compartment. I fly through compartments breaking and tearing things to pieces as my body gets a good dosage of pain from all the seats and chairs. He draws out his wand and sends a curse that stings all over my body. The large bright light that the train is headed towards is getting brighter; I have to stay on this train! That's my only choice! That's what I have to do! I can't let this go.

I am crying I can't help it, this man is doing it again. He is betraying me, I trusted him one last time. We are dead and I thought he would accept but now, oh God, not again. Why! Why! Why are you so twisted sir, why must you make my life so much harder?

As I break through the last compartment I can see the train leaving into the large bright light as I fall into the void of blackness as the shadows envelope me and my world goes black. For the most part my world is black most of the time, why should I feel any different now. I am not going to cry, I am not.

I am falling again into darkness; more darkness will come to me, like the ones in my heart and the ones outside folding into me. Where this darkness will take, I don't know. But there is no comfort in not being able to see, covered in fear that makes it so hard to breath.

--

As I open my eyes I notice it is no longer dark. In fact its cloudy, lots of clouds are located here. I am descending from the sky, I am falling very fast. There is rain, bitter cold icy rain. They fall on me as the grey clouds strike lightning to the earth. Its horrible the storm is absolute chilled. Around me everything is being sprayed on with bitter rain. I fall faster and faster to the earth, I scream, I scream to the sky as I fall my throat hurts so much. Its rubbed raw from my shouts and I keep falling.

No one is here to help me, nothing is here to save me. Its always like this my life is nothing but me just screaming for help and everyone always way when I need it the most. Where are you now Ron? You piece of shit, where are you Herm, where the hell are you people when I need you?

"Ahhhh"

I keep yelling as I fall, the sky is getting even darker and my whole body feels more numb and cold as I keep falling. The thunderbolt that goes towards my right igniting the ground does nothing for my worries it only agitates me and makes me more afraid. The dark evening is frosty with icy waters surrounding everything around me.

Oh me, I am so so lucky aren't I not? How many times do I have to keep falling until something catches me, I turn my head as I descend and still see nothing to get to me, nothing to save me. I look every which direction as I fall towards the earth. Bellow I can see outlines of small dots thronging beams of light towards each other. With any luck I'll land on one of those people and they can break my fall, let someone else be the sacrifice for once. This shit happens to me enough times as it is.

As I get closer to the ground I can make out the figures all fighting in the mud. One girl with blond hair, it seems on the ground, and three boys hurling curses at one another. Two of the boys have auburn brown hair while the last one has blond hair like the curly blond only his hair looks much more unruly.

The tall teenager is vicious as I see he is sending some very dark red curses towards the other two boys and I can see already the blond haired girl running to get in between all of them. I am falling still and I am going to land on that girl if I keep falling like this, please get out of the way, I don't want to kill you. Please move! See me! See me you idiots!

"Get out of the way you fools!" I scream as I fall down like a shooting star, they ignore me and I bet they can't hear me over the thunderous lightning, the girl seems to be crying and she is already at the location where I am about to land. Wet and dirty she is wearing a blue dress, she is so young! Is she really planning to get in the way of the Crucio? Can people really be so stupid!

"Get out! Get out! Get out! ARRGGGGGG!" I am shouting and still they don't see me as I fall towards them all. The large beam of red light is heading towards the blond, I make my body more aerodynamic and shoot out into her direction, she is going to be hit with that curse, if she is hit it might kill her! Cruicio in these conditions can have effects I am not aware of and she looks badly injured as it is. I rush and fall faster into the ground and grab onto the girl who looks horrified seeing me fall at an angle from the sky and tackle her out of the way of a dozen curses that would have flayed her alive. A good chunk of the Crucio gets in my way and I let out a scream.

The two of us fall into the mud and the rain just keeps giving, it makes my hair wet and the dirty mud gives me more of an ugly appearance than I must already look. The girl is screaming in my grip as we slide across the mud from the impact I must have made from getting here.

The three boys stop their swing to watch me as I try to get off of the girl who is screaming for me to get off of her, that she has to "stop her brothers form fighting" or some melodramatic shit like that, l don't let her go, no way I am going to let a young girl go head first into a three way duel ready to send herself to the slaughter. One the boys in brown hair say something to me but I can't hear what he is saying with all this rain, and I see a large bolt of red lightning come my way.

I grab onto the girl and hold her tight on my body as the Crucio comes at me at full force and knocks me from the girl's grip and sends me hurtling into the wall of a nearby house. I look up, my vision very dizzy to see red already coming off from my forehead. The sky gets louder more and more thunder comes out, the rain just keeps pouring. I am tired, battered, and hurt.

I don't have time to rest and look at the falling water as my vision goes red once again as the Crucio comes in contact with me. I seizure and tremor in pain, my arms flaying everywhere sending mud and grime to all the four corners of the earth. The girl is already by my side as I hear her say something, "Gellert Stop, he is hurt Stop!" but I don't give a shit about that, I immediately pull myself together, if this bastard is going to send out the torture curse I am going to show him what real pain is all about.

The girl's blond hair is near my head and I push her away as another bolt of red comes my way, it breaks a hole in the side of the already broken down looking house. I get up and wobble to my feet my eyes angry, in front of me I see a tall blond haired man about a few yours older than me, he has his feet pressed onto the face of a brown haired young man who looked a year older than me.

The young man with brown hair looked furious as his mud coated face looked up at the tall blond man who had his wand pointed at him, there was also another brown haired boy about my age nearby who was bleeding from a gash on his stomach.

He is burping blood and the red was falling all around him, the boy was going to die if he did not seek immediate help that much I knew for certain. From my grip I grabbed my wand and pulled out on my magical core, around me my bolts of green lightening surrounded me, it was not visible but I can feel the powerful aura.

The blond haired man whose long hair was soaked by the rain glared at me, his teeth were gritting menacingly.

"Why are you still up from that Crucio? You were hit more than once, do you really want more. It would be better if you just stay down, don't make me hurt you. Don't make me kill you. What are you doing here anyhow? Who are you? If this is none of your concern that you should just leave, this is a private matter and I am taking care of it," the man said his voice oozing out power and menacing rage at the fact that I was still standing after taking so many hits. My hands were numb, so cold. It hurt to even move my fingers, but I am going to move them.

I am going to grab my wand, I am going to reach for my wand, and I am going to give this bastard what he deserves for sending an illegal curse at anyone, me or this girl, or any of those two little brown haired bastards who he defeated.

From the ground the tall brown haired boy is glaring still at the blond as his feet is crushing his face and making it hard for him to talk as the boot keeps pressing harder and harder onto his aristocratic looking features. I am not going to just let him do that; you can't hurt people in front of me and not expect me to do anything. The blond haired girl beside me lets out a cry and tries to wobble to the boy, she looks tired and weak, but she is determined to get to him.

"Gellert, let Albie go. Why are you doing this, its not his fault that I am ill, Albus does not need to take care of me but he is taking care of us all because he is a good person, you know he is a good person why are you hurting him like this," she cried as the rain poured further down and soaking her dress. So young and already suffering so much pain I can see her eyes already have black rings around them from stress, the kind that I experienced living in the Dursley's.

"Albus. Albus. Oh it is always about this fool is it not? Why am I doing this! Why did Aberforth come in and attack me? Did I tell Albus to ignore you? Did I? Albus does not need to take care of any of you and guess what you pathetic little girl, he does not want to! He does not want to keep protecting a weakling such as yourself. You are all holding him back, look at him. Look at what he has become, his weakness which is you held him back from taking me out? "

"But why did he even have to fight me? Are we not friends, we are are we not? Its because of you Ari, you did it again, your idiot Aberforth had to open his big mouth and attack me, I attacked him and look what he has become," he said his crazed blue eyes pointing towards the bleeding boy who was still coughing up so much blood that I know for a fact he does not have that much time left.

"How could you do this to him, he was your friend, he trusted you. You are not right in the head Gellert you never were, you called me insane, you called me twisted, you said I was demented. You said such hurtful things to me, you convinced Albus I was holding him back, and you told him we were worthless. You. I cannot believe what you have done, you're a monster Gellert, and you do this to us after all we have done for you! Leave get out of here! Get out now! Get out! Out!" she chants as her eyes get dastardly blue and power overwhelms around her in an insane sheen that even makes me afraid. I am standing beside her and I can feel horrible destructive magic all around, it's going to blow up the area, I know it. If I don't run I am going to die, but this power is directed in front of the menace before me.

I waddle away from there as a burst of blue bolt blows up the back wall of the house as she slowly raises her furious eyes; perhaps I am not the only person who wants to take out some of my frustrations on the people around me.

She screams the bolt shoots out and hits the man's shield as he throws a powerful blasting curse her way, she shouts again and the blast stops midway as she falls on her knees from using so much power. Such raw power, I have never seen such wandless magic before, even Tom Riddle had fractions of the pure energy radiating from this girl.

Destructive and lethal this magic was made for only one thing, to destroy. It did not even have a hint of the light magic that powered some of the wandless magics of Voldemort, whose delusions turned them into a right even if much of his spells were horrid and rancid to the core. The man thought he was doing right so his magic had at least some bit of light, as lies are always the product of good and evil.

The girl was on her knees still crying at all the pain she must have felt at using such power to murder. How old was she? She could not be any older than 14? 13 Perhaps? She looked so dainty and light. Her curly blond hair and gaunt haggard face was oddly enough very pretty, sure I'll give her that much, but the way she kept it suggested she lived a much isolated lifestyle. She was trying to get back on her knees as the tall blond was about to send out another bolt of power but like hell I was going to let a little girl try to protect against someone who was clearly overwhelming her family.

I stepped in front of her and raised a shield. It was powerful and I have power, power like many have never seen before. My delusion to protect others gives me strength that not even I am certain I should have. I send out the blue shield and stop the other 6 or 8 spells he sends at me, I can't see very well as the cracks in my shield send me staggering back. I grab onto the girl, damn she is light, and hoist her over my shoulder still keeping the shield up and hop into the house, I am going to need some cover if I want to have any chance against that kid.

I run in through the large hole of the house, it's a very familiar looking house for some reason, and dump the girl on the sofa where she already has begun twitching, must be some after effect of using wandless magic or some shit, I have to go kill me a dark wizard. Just when I turn around he gets me with another Crucio, I fall into the earth as he slows steps over the hole and just looks down at me with malice as the winds rustles around him.

"Foolish boy, you should learn to not dwell in matters that do not concern you. I was content on just leaving you alone if you had just stayed out of my way. Why did you feel the need to just drop out from the sky like that? You think yourself an angel? You wanted to save them?"

"I am not here to kill them you fool, I am the one who was transgressed, make no mistake it was the brothers Dumbledore who attacked me. And for what? For their stupid filthy insane sister, that bitch should have been put out of her misery long ago, I should do them both and favor and take care of that problem permanently," he says to me, I can barely hear him over my screams as the torture curse is sending enough blood action through out my body to leave me in agony from the background I can hear curses and the blond haired girl going into a seizure.

I am still on the ground screaming but I am already starting to fight the curse. So many times I have felt this sting and this would just be another time, what is this curse to me? Does he really think he has won? Who the hell does he think he is! I am Harry Potter! I am the fucken Chosen One, does he really have the ballz to act like the Dark Lord and think I am not just going to get up and kick his ass. My heart was already fuming so much anger I have, where it came from was obvious I hated people like him, people who hurt others for the hell of it.

They use their powers because they can, they use their bullshit to justify their actions use up everything they have to cause as much pain and suffering to others because they get a thrill from it. The tall boy's eyes already showed he had loved for this spell, how many other people had he used it on? How many people had suffered under this curse as I am now! God I am not going to let this person get away with it, I am not just going to keep screaming on the floor, I am not ones bitch! I AM HARRY POTTER!

I howl and struggle to get up, there is foam coming out of my mouth as my heart is racing and my capillaries are sending enough blood through my veins too keep me going, my pupils are already dilating as more drool, foam, and puss are unleashed as I howl again looking like a crazed maniac and simply head toward the wizard head on.

When things go to shit, that's what I do. Like that time I first met Sirius, when I don't have anything to loose by doing something, and everything to screw over I go Asshole, Harry style. I use my strength, power I don't even have really. I use it all and I take down whoever is in my path.

Charging towards him as his eyes widen in surprise I tackle him through another wall making an even larger hole and we both slam into the dirt outside as the thunder claps near us, the bolt barely misses us but that's the least of my worries he points his wand at my chest and feel a good chunk of it break apart and my body is suddenly hurling into the sky and I slam myself into the chimney as the dust around me shatters, I fall and my body rolls off the roof and it hurts, it feels painful.

I fall and I hit my head on the ground with a thud, he is getting up already and is charging towards me intent on finishing the job, before he reaches me though something intercepts him, it was the brown haired boy that he was stepping on, he spears the boy into the house, the house is going to be broken when all is said and done I figured by now is not the time for such things.

The brown haired boy looks angry but I already see him flying off into the other side of the road as the dark wizard sends a Bludgeoning hex to send him off into the netherworld or some dream land as he falls into unconsciousness.

Not wasting the opportunity I again spear the blond and we both fall into the earth, only this time I rear my fist back and pound it down hard as the rain pours down and drenches the two of us.

I broke his jaw as he yells and tries to cover his face, his arms look so weak, years of pain and humiliation has made me what I am today, I am more than just flesh and blood. I can hurt people more than they could ever dream of hurting me, my magic and anger powering each sharp jab his face is having enough gashes and bruises for even me to pity, but I am not going to stop.

You don't go around sending Crucio's at people, if he thinks he is not going to learn a lesson in pain he is wrong, he is starting to look very dead though I'll have to admit and there is a voice coming from inside the house as the girl is crawling toward us still her eyes tear drenched, for God's sakes she isn't going to tell me to not kill him is she? Do I look that insane?

"Your going to kill him, Gellert, your going to kill Gellert, please stop, I think he has learned his lesson, don't kill him, please," she says her voice already very hoarse, she is having a fit. I can see she is someone who is direly ill "Azkaban, you'll go to that place if you kill him, don't do it.."

She falls into unconsciousness into the floor. I can already feel the boy underneath me chant a curse without his wand, what a bastard; he used that distraction to his advantage. Bludgeoning Hex, a very powerful one, sends me into the second floor of the house and I literally feel a plank dig into my back as I make a hole into the third floor and land on the roof, I cough out some of the debris that have made its way into my lungs and struggle to get up again, asshole got me good, real good.

Standing up I see he is heading towards the girl, furious at what the boy's prey is I jump and leap back into the ground, I hear my knees breaking but like hell I am going to let the guy hurt that girl who just saved him, shouldn't he owe her some kind of life debt? But I wasn't going to kill him of course, so yes he doesn't owe her anything. He has his wand pointed at the thirteen year old girl who is unconscious on the ground.

"Gellert don't do this, please I beg of you, she is just a child. A child Gellert! She has never done anything to harm you, why are you doing this to her," the auburn haired boy gasped, the smaller one I noticed the one who had a gash on his chest, he really needs to get that checked, brave kid.

The girl must be his sister or something, their resemblance is uncanny and the curls of his hair is much straighter like her own, he is limping holding in his wound as the blood is seeping out but he pushes on, what a fighter. Gellert the SOB sends off a powerful Blasting curse on the pillar and it falls on him, to his credit the boy rolls to the side and draw out his wand as he stand up and sends a disarming curse at him.

Gellert simply flicks it away and sends a gust of wind towards him sending the shards on the floor hurling and young boy just drops to the ground in pain as his wounds get larger, walking towards him in slow steps the blond shakes his head "Aberforth, Aberforth, when will you learn? Did this really have to happen? Did you really have to start all of this? Remember fool, it was you who attacked me. Taking care of little Ari should have been your business, Albus had the right idea, why did you have to interfere, you idiot, you really thought you stood a chance against me? Silly boy when will you learn you cannot defeat someone far times your greater, your nothing Aberforth and you will always be nothing, less than the trash beneath my feet. You and Ariana are nothing but filth and garbage, I'll be happy go clean up the waste, in fact let me do that-,"

With my wand in my hand I send off a disarming charm from my position the green hits him and his wand is away from his hand in an instant he is already looking shocked and trying to summon it to his fingers wandlessly, I summon the wand towards myself, reach out for it and snap it in half getting a furious growl from him as he looks at me, looks at me hard.

His eyes carry vengeance, the thunder rumbles and the rain is pouring louder, behind him is carnage, in front of him is death. This boy is something, he is something more than he appears, beneath that body lies a soul that is thriving on power, a soul that wants more. I should know, there is something similar driving me, I want power and I can see such need in others just as easily.

He speaks every syllable and I know is true, "You broke my wand, you snapped It. That was mine you hand not right. That belonged to me, I worked for it, I earned it. You, you. .. I am going to kill you, make no mistake that I am going to kill you, I will get a new wand and when I have it I am going to find you, I will come after you and you will pay. Gellert Grindlewald, remember that name, for that will be the name of your doom," he roars as he apparatus. I feel a tremendous force of power come off and the rain water is sent everywhere as he breaks through the wards around this area and teleports to any place that is not here.

Thank god, I can't keep standing up. I drop to my knees. I am huffing and I am puffing, so tired. This has taken so much out of me. I look around and see all the unconscious figures around me,

Morgana how horrible this must have been for them to have suffered so. One boy did this, one teenager driven by something that I am not even fully aware of can cause so much havoc. Getting up I walk towards the boy and send a healing charm, its not going to hold for long but it will certainly keep him alive long enough. Picking him up I drop him on the couch gently, he groans but he is in too much pain to protest. I walk towards the pretty little blond girl and carry her to the nearby couch. Looking out into the horizon I can see the last the tallest of the siblings walk back, he is limping, I should go and bring him in.

I teleport in front of him as he drops to his knees and I catch him before he falls completely, I teleport back into the house and put him on the chair. All three of them are sleeping and look way too battered to do much of anything. Sighing I realize that I am pumped up, too hyper to go to sleep. Using my wand I start to slowly repair the damages of the house one by one, I have power in spades and I use them like am gambling, I am good at gambling after all, my life is nothing but luck or bad luck depending on who you talk to .

I walk towards the kitchen and see that its not exactly in the best condition, fixing it I start making some food, most of the stuff is not even fit for dogs but I make do and come up with something that they might even find enjoyable. Shit the rain is still pouring outside, hopefully it will get better.

Hmm, I think I am going to add some more pepper just to see what happens. Cooking can take some stress away from my time, its something I do. Hopefully the other three will agree with me, or at least the final product of my work.

--

As I was cooking it looked like the girl was about to wake up first, she looked around and saw that she was sleeping on her couch. Curling up and brushing off some flecks of blond hair she tried to get up but fell back down, her feet must have hurt because she let out a yelp when her feet touched the ground. Trying to stand she could not and promptly fell down, she looked up both directions and saw that her brothers were nearby both looked more the worse for wear, yeah they really had a rough night didn't they? She crawled to the bleeding boy who I had patched up the wounds for, what was his name again?

Aberforth, hmm that really sounds familiar, why do I feel like I have seen this place somewhere before. Sure it looks very dirty and this house looks like its about to fall apart but the way everything is arranged and the general structure seems to be something I should know of. Why then do I look at the walls do memories come before me, a nostalgia that I cannot possibly fathom.

The girl, she really is a sweetheart, is patting the boy who was almost near the bringer of death, she gently removes some of the sprayed dried up blood from his face and pats his hair gently. She again tries to stand but again falls, and knocks over a nearby tea table, I should probably go there and help her, but I am content to cook some breakfast, the yelp she lets out as she clutches her feet alerts the tallest of the siblings who looks shocked and dazed, not to mention drowsy and sees around himself in surprise.

I guess he didn't expect to just end up in his house so soon after all the demolition that Gellert guy just did, hmm Gellert Grindlewald, damn that sounds like I should know who that is, from a book or something? Nah can't be, the kid looked way to young to be in a book.

Still cooking some gourmet eggs, I managed to make gourmet from some of the oddest ingredients that you wouldn't believe were inside the dirty kitchen, well at least former dirty kitchen. I did a bit of cleaning up around the house and it must have shown at the two surprised faces of the blond and the tallest brother who were talking about something and gently patting the injured boy who was on the table, Aberforth yeah, see I am good at names.

Whistling some tune I finish spicing up the breakfast and put them in 3 large heaps of plates and carry it to the living room where the two siblings look at me in surprise and a bit of shock. Hey I don't blame them, I am still here and I must have just come out of nowhere for the two of them.

Still whistling I put the plates I am carrying on the table, balancing all three heaps of delicious breakfast like some waiter. The girl immediately looks hungry, jeez kids they always want to eat something no matter how odd the situation is, the other kid looks at me with some suspicion and eyes the food carefully.

"Relax kidd-o I didn't put any poison in it, I don't just go around saving people and then dumping some death into the meals after spending so much time to make it taste goooood. Jeez just eat something you look like you have just got run over by some tractor, he really got you with that hex eh? Hey don't look at me like that, he did, come on here is a spoon dig in, see your sister is already eating, hey don't be shy girly don't just stop eating cause I noticed you taking a sip-,"

"Who are you, what are you doing in MY house," the brown haired boy says his face hard and tired.

"Calm down, I am not here to hurt anyone,"

Well he just got mauled and stepped on, I would also be a little on edge too, sheesh his clothes really need to cleaned, those robes are god awful I am not sure I should even tell him to clean it though considering how many rips and tears there are, then again I am not exactly a fashion expert thanks to good old Petunia, lousy bitch, she'll get hers someday, when I stop being a big vagina about everything and starting getting revenge for those who have done me wrong.

"Look I am not sure what happened one minute I was falling from the sky then I stop some Crucio from hitting your sister and then some idiot attacks me and thinks he can beat my ass down without getting some pay back in return, nice tackle by the way, you did pretty good work for a brat," I said rubbing my chin thoughtfully as he takes a gulp of the poached eggs and starts eating the toast I made, French toast, hmm he is eating a lot of it, looks like he does not get food like this very often, the little blondy keeps gorging it like she is some kind of wastebasket, kids sure can eat I'll tell you that much.

I wandlessly summon a chair my way and sit down on the chair still keeping my eyes focused at the kids around me.

"What do you mean, you are not an Auror? You just came and drove away someone who was using dark curses, I just assumed you were from the Ministry as we were causing a lot of spell fire everywhere and I am sure the muggles here saw everything," the tall one said his eyes still not leaving me even if his mouth was eating up all the food I made, the sister beside him had already finished her plate and that shocked me because I made some tower of food just a second ago, how many times do these people eat anyway?

"Nah, I am just your run of the mill hero saving damsels in distress, I am an angry son of a bitch who is after something that you can't possibly understand, jeez I can't believe you're causing this kind of trouble when there are so many death eaters about, really don't you guys have any commons sense?"

"Death eaters? Good sir I am unsure as to what you are talking about, I don't recall every having to deal with things such as that, are they some sort of strange and bizarre creature of some sorts, I am sure I have never run into them here, Godric's Hollow has been magic free for as long as I can recall," I said gulping down the last of the eggs and falling tiredly onto the couch, it looked like the youngest brother was going to wake up and the blond girl was shaking him up, good kid.

"Your kidding right? You expect me to believe you have not run into Death eaters when they come out crawling out of the cracks like festering roaches? What are you some idiot, they are going around murdering us all and your having fights with dark wizards in your house that aren't with Voldemort-,"

"Vol-what is that? Sir I have never seen such a thing before, Flight of death is not something you run into every day, can you explain what you're trying to tell us. I think we maybe be having a grave misunderstanding…"

I tune him out, what is the matter with these three, are they really so naïve, haven't they heard of the Dark lord, the guy who goes around murdering muggles left right and centre? What the hell, are they just crazy shouting out blasting spells igniting the sky, and why haven't the aurors arrived so quickly? This does not make any sense. The blond girl is giggling it seems as the youngest of the brothers woke up finally and she plants him with a hug and starts crying, she sure is emotional. Still if she doesn't let him go he'll probably have another thing to worry about like oxygen circulation but hey I'll leave that up to her.

"Okay guys can you seriously cut the shit, I want to know where the hell I am, I apparated a few places nearby and it seems like this place just popped out of nowhere, is this under the Hidden charm or something cause I can break right into this place and I can see all of you, I have to say this hide out is pretty impressive if all the homes here look like they were here at the turn of the century, pretty sleek," I ponder resting my head on the couch and looking up at the ceiling, I did a pretty good job fixing it, great for me.

"Albus, I don't think the boy is right in the head, do you think Gellert did something to his mind, he might have been confounded on or the curse must have done some damage, Crucio can do that could it not, he talks rather strange I think, maybe we showed owl a healer…" the girl Ariana whispers into the ear of that tall blue eyed, brown haired boy named Albus, once again I just can't get that jibe that I should know this place.

I grumble and suck in my teeth "Kid you really should talk more silently, I can hear you from a mile away and no I am not crazy, look all I am say'n is that you guys really seem to be in a strange place, I have been all over England and I have never seen this place before, hell I tried using a Mapping charm, it just froze, what the hell is up with this place anyway, like I am in some alternate dimension or something,"

"Mapping charm? What is that? Does such a thing even exist?" Albus asked curiously, and then coughing as some of the dust fragments that seemed to have gotten into his throat came out, Gellert really did a number on his lungs.

"What are you some kind of retard? That's like the basic charm we learn in Year 1 in Hogwarts, seriously you must be some lazy Puff to get that wrong," I sigh thinking how many dumb people there are inhabiting our world.

"Hogwarts? You look younger than me and I have never ever seen your face before and I am well versed with everyone, I don't recall ever meeting you in my house and for your information I was a Gryffindor," the boy says as he tries to stand up only for the blond haired girl to grab his arm and bring him down back into the sofa.

"Don't push yourself, Gellert has gotten away, we will not be able to catch him regardless, besides Aberforth really needs us, please Albus stay, stay with us. Just a little bit longer," she says nearly in tears trying to beg her brother to stay.

I really don't like being in the centre of this family moment, it bugs me probably because I never get to share in any of this cuddly wuddly things. Makes me puke in a way but also makes me jump into tears and ball my eyes out, it's so beautiful I can't help it. Family love is so precious, the Weasleys have it, they are dirt poor, half of them are jealous pricks but they are a family.

They got problems and they need fixin' but when it's all said and done they have each other. Standing up to leave I feel a tug and see the girl from before her large blue eyes look into my own and I can see some concern in them.

"You look hurt, that arm of yours is not going to repair in just a day,"

"I am fine kid; I really have to be off,"

"No, she is right, that arm really needs to be fixed I shall start making some potions, just rest here and I will return in just a minute or two," the older one tells me.

I wait a moment and then he brings me something to drink, hey just my luck blood replenishing and bone growth. Yay, Quidditch season here I come!

After all is said and done the two look at me with agitation.

I already know what they are going to ask me, Wizards have this big deal about introductions and I am guessing as the guest I probably could go first or they could go first, it really all depends on a power struggle and which of us can be the bigger man and suck it up and say our names first. Well I am a brave lad, really I am, so I'll take a bullet here and start- they look scared enough as it is.

Scratching my head and meeting eye contact I think about a name that I can give them, hmm James Black sounds good? James Evans? Jamie Evans? Evans Black? Orion? Just plain Harry? Let's see now, what kind of name they would never expect…hey that could work.

"Would you believe me if I said it was Lilly?"

--

That's probably not the reaction they wanted to hear. Lily Flower sounds like a good enough name in my book. Its not like I am truly lying, well yeah I am. That's my mom's nickname, or so Sirius says. There are a lot of things I really don't know about my mother. The fact that I learned so much about her from Snape was a shocker in itself. What a bastard, he was her childhood friend and told me nothing. Absolutely nothing! I was so stupid I should have noticed, he never even mentioned her.

James. James. James. That's all he would ever talk about like a withering obsession. Anyway now is not the time to worry about past deeds. There are a couple of people here who are going to need my help. Or they just need me to get out. Either way I might as well make myself comfortable and get to know who these kids are. It might be important.

The two look at each other, their eyes are already telling me that they want to send me to St. Mungos, jeez thanks a lot. I feel so appreciated. They turn back to me. I notice again the blond girl is twitching, she looks more scared of me than I am of her. That's not fair. That destructive magic from her power was pretty frightening I have to say, it didn't matter who got in her way the person would have just died off. She could have killed me, what is she crazy?

Albus, that's the older brother's name, he opens his mouth to speak. Then closes it then looks at the sister, then opens his mouth to say something again, pauses at some point and then shakes his head. Yeah I know, I leave a good impression on people. The little sister might tell me something if she didn't look so half dead, jeez what happened in this house.

This place was trashed up inside and out when I got here.

Finally it looks like Albus is ready to tell me something; hey I just realized that sounds like the headmaster. Wonder why I didn't think of that till now, must have slipped my mind with all the Crucio's and Blastings sent my way.

"I think you should rest here for today, you are obviously unwell if you continue to talk such as this, would you care to go upstairs there is a spare room that you can inhabit for tonight, I will take care of dinner. Thank you for the breakfast it was a rather enjoyable meal," he said at last sounding genuinely grateful.

"No problem, I was just in the neighborhood you know. Always good to brush up on my murder curses, keeps me sharp yah see, but that's alright. I have to go kill me' some Death eaters now so I can't exactly spend any time in your house, plus if they knew I was here they would probably torch this place to the ground," I say smiling at them. Then I stop grinning when I realize they still look at me with blank faces.

Okay seriously this isn't funny.

I study their faces for a second, look at them from the blond to the brown haired boy and then look up at the ceiling, scratching my chin. Then I scratch my bum, realized there was an itch there, the two look at me like I have done the most disgusting thing in the world. That's not fair, I wasn't even scratching that loud, Ron does it all the time and we ignore him.

Anyway I am still scratching my chin thinking, I do that a lot these days.

"You have no idea what I am talking about do you."

Both of them shake their head at the same time. Aberforth is coughing uncontrollable at that moment and spits some blood here and there, some of it got on me and I wipe it off without a blink.

"Nice aim couldn't you have done that in that general direction," I say pointing to the direction opposite of me. Coincidentally I am pointing at the little sister who is looking a bit embarrassed at the attention, save it kid I am not even pointing it you.

Kids, always think they are the centre of the world. Whatever, I have to go and..do what? Save the world? Do I really want to go and fight Tom again?

…No.

So what should I do? What should I-wtf? Seriously is this even a question? I should just run away. That is exactly what I am going to do. Pack up and leave, Albus Dumble-whore can suck my nuts because I am out- of-here. Ha Ha Ha. Genius! I am so smart! Like hell am I going to change destiny, honestly what was he thinking sending me back to the real world? Its not as if I am going to change the future by just coming back into this hell hole we call Earth.

Chuckling darkly I am already getting ready to leave this place-Hawaii might be good this time of the year, or Japan. I don't really care as long as I don't have to fight anymore then its all good. Great they keep looking at me, what is their problem, what the hell do they want-oh right!

There is just one last thing I have to do before I teleport out of here.

"Listen I have to go catch a plane so lets make this fast. What were your names again?"

--

Let me know if this story can work or should this just be left as a one shot?


End file.
